Ticket to Loud
Background: Lincoln wins three sport tickets at school. He gives one to Clyde but Lynn appears to want to be his third pick since Lincoln won tickets to see a Hockey team called The Lumberpacks at the Royal Woods sports stadium. (It's kinda like a mix of In Tents Debate and For Bros About to Rock) Monday morning had brighten up. Lincoln was already in class with Clyde. Everyone was very sleepy and bored. Then Principal Huggins came on the speaker. Principal Huggins: Good morning students and faculty. As you know, today we will continue with our normal schedules....(everyone sighs) and the cafeteria will be serving extra sloppy joes today (everyone still sighs). In addition to your sigh... Rusty: How can he hear us? Principal Huggins: Because I am standing behind the door of your classroom. Rusty: Oh. That makes sense. Principal Huggins: Anyway. Today I will also be drawing out the names for a special winner of three tickets to see the Lumberpacks this Friday night live at the Royal Woods sports stadium. Clyde: Oh I wonder who it will be. Lincoln: With my chances, I stand a little less than Liam. No offense Liam. Liam: Non taken. Principal Huggins: And the winner is........Liam. Liam: Yes! I won!!! Principal Huggins: Sorry Liam but you left your phone in my office. Liam: Oh dang it. (He leaves to get his phone) Principal Huggins: The winner is......Lincoln Loud! Come on up. Lincoln: This is totally awesome! (He gets the tickets from Huggins) Thanks Principal Huggins. Principal Huggins: You're welcome Lincoln. Now remember with these tickets you have a choice to pick two people who you can trust to go with, even one of your family members. Lincoln: Will do sir. (Principal Huggins smiles and leaves the class) Clyde: Wow Lincoln. You're so lucky. Lincoln: Not as you are because I'm choosing you as my first person to go with. Clyde: (He hugs Lincoln in a bro to bro way) Thanks man. (Lincoln hugs him back and then they let go as Lincoln thinks) Now you just need one more person to pick. Lincoln: Yeah. I wonder who could it be. Later that afternoon, Lincoln gets home. He unpacks his stuff and washes his hands. As he was doing so, Lynn returned from school a few minutes ago before Lincoln. As he was finished with cleaning his hands, Lynn grabbed Lincoln by his head and placed him in a headlock. Lynn: Hey bro. What you up to? Lincoln: Nothing Lynn. I can see you're still working on your workouts. Lynn: Yeap. (She lets go of him and he drops the two tickets) Now I'm going to make myself a....oh my gosh! Lincoln: Oh those fell out. I'll get them. Lynn: I got them. Wow you got tickets to see the Lumberpacks this Friday?!?!? Lincoln: Yeah I won them today in school. It was three tickets and I gave one to Clyde because I'm allowed to bring guests who I can trust. Lynn: Please let me go with you guys. You trust me right? You know that right?! Lincoln: Yes but I.... Lynn: But?!? What do you mean but? The only buts I hear are those Lumberpacks beating the stuffing out of those Hammergorks. Lincoln: I do trust you Lynn. I just need time to think. Lynn: Fine I get it. You deserve to have time. I won't make you decide. Lincoln: Thanks for understanding Lynn. (He leaves with the tickets) Lynn: One way or another I'm going to earn that ticket. (The next day) Clyde: So Lincoln do you know who you're going to choose? Lincoln: Well Lynn found out about the tickets yesterday. Clyde: Lynn? She would love to watch the game with us. Why didn't you just invite her? Lincoln: Because I'm still trying to think. Clyde: Sorry Lincoln but your other sisters and sweet Lori (he pauses to think about Lori) aren't really into sports like Lynn is. Lincoln: I know but still. I just remember these things. Clyde: Oh what? (Lincoln tells Clyde the flashbacks) (Lincoln is in his bedroom reading Ace Savvy comics with the door wide opened. Then a familiar voice is heard behind him) Lynn: (She grabs around Lincoln's head with one hand and knudges his head with her knuckles with the other hand) NOOGIE!!!! (next flashback) Lynn: (Lincoln is walking in the kitchen. He sees a quarter on the floor. As he bends to pick it up, Lynn sneaks behind him and pulls his underwear) WEDGIE!!! (Last flashback) Lynn: (Lincoln is watching a movie that cuts to a scene with waterfalls. Lynn puts one finger from both of her hands into her mouth and moves behind Lincoln's head. She places both fingers into his ear holes) DOUBLE WETWILLY!!! (Flashback ends) Clyde: Oh. Lincoln: I know she means well but I just don't want to be in that situation. Clyde: I understand buddy but who knows. Maybe Lynn could turn over a new leaf. Lincoln: Yeah, I guess. (Lynn is seen hearing them from the corner of the school and pauses to rethink her stance) (Later, Lincoln goes back home. He washes his hands and as he gets some paper towel. Lynn appears before him) Lynn: Here I got that for your bro. Lincoln: Lynn? (She gives him a pice of tissue paper) Thanks. What are you.... (Lynn disappears) (Lincoln is watching TV and as he changes through channels but then the remote was low on its batteries) Lincoln: Dang it! Lynn: I got that for you Lincoln! (Lynn takes the remote and removes the low batteries into the trash and places two new batteries inside) There you go bro! Lincoln: Thanks Lynn I... Lynn: Just let me know if you need anything. (That night after dinner, Lincoln was brushing his teeth after eating. As he was brushing, he felt a hand grab his elbow to help him brush. He looks to see Lynn was behind him. Lincoln: Lynn what are you doing? Lynn: I'm helping you get in between those teeth. Lincoln: Alright, what's your real reason? Lynn: I just wanted to show you that I'm not a bad sister like you may think. I don't mean to hurt you little bro. I just do those things to you because I thought we were having fun. I understand if you don't want to take me to the show. You deserve to go more than I do. (Lynn leaves in sadness. Lincoln looks on but then comes to his senses as he remembers Principal Huggins's words: "Now remember with these tickets you have a choice to pick two people who you can trust to go with, even one of your family members.") Lincoln: Lynn, wait. Lynn: Oh I see. You want to tell me off then go ahead. I deserve it. Lincoln: No Lynn. I just wanted to tell you that I now know why you do those things to me. You're not and you were never bad. You're my sister. As a token of my will, I would like to invite you to the game if you're not still in despair with me. Lynn: Awww. (She tightly hugs Lincoln) That was sweet Lincoln. I accept and I can't wait to see it with you and Clyde! Lincoln: I think the noogies are better than this (Lincoln and Lynn laugh) (It was Friday night. The crowd was packed in the Royal Woods stadium. Lincoln, Lynn, and Clyde are seen in the front row looking at the Lumberpacks play against the Hammergorks) Lincoln: Well if it's one thing I learned out of this is that you should never judge a book from its cover. For my sister Lynn, it's a heavyweight enclopedia. Lynn: Who are you talking to? Clyde: Yeah. Lincoln: Uhh hey look! They made a point! Lincoln, Lynn, and Clyde cheer on. Category:Episodes